Friday Night
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Friday Night and the not so innocent and young Bladebreakers go out on the town, but Kai's lost something and Tyson will pay. [tyka] One shot.


**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy love), Occ Kai, fan girls, foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the song Friday Night by Lily Allen.

**Notes:** Hello and welcome to my FIRST EVER Beyblade fic! WOOO! This is funny but not really how I wanted to turn out but it's two thirty in the morning now and I have work tommrow and I no longer care. Catagoried under Fantasy because Kai in this really is many people's fantasy(like Tysons). Reviews are much appriciated, flames too. Oh, and it's all in Kai's point of view.

**

* * *

**

**Friday Night**

Friday night and we're all sat in the local again. Me, Tyson, Max, Rei and even Kenny. Sat around chatting, yes, even me, as usual. Well, almost usual. Tonight is slightly different because I'-

"Last orders at the bar!"

That's our signal to leave the pub. We get in the car and Rei drives us to the club, as he hasn't had anything to drink yet. We'll get a taxi back to whoever's address we can remember at the end of the night.

There's a massive crowd outside as usual, well it is Friday night. We get in the queue. It quarter past eleven now so we should get in at about quarter to twelve.

-----

It's quarter to and we get to the front, thank god. Girl on the guest list, dressed like a cunt, asked the security guy to check in my shoes. Psh, you can play that game with but you know you're going to lose. I don't do drugs and I come to this club every week with the rest of the team.

We get into the club with very little hassle even with that bitch trying to get me barred for carrying drugs. The others got ID'ed as usual which is why I'm thankful that I look my age, as I don't have any ID that would be of any use to me tonight.

In the club we make our way to the bar. We pass a girl, she's a good dancer but she really should have worn a bra. I tell this to Max and he giggles back at me and mumbles something about 'affecting me'.

I glare at him.

The guy on the mike is making too much noise and I wish he'd shut up and just play some music. We came here to drink and dance and have a good time. Not listen to him.

I look around and see a group of girls in the corner wanting attention from the boys. They're trying to get Rei's attention by dancing in, what I assume they believe is, an erotic way. Tyson, who's walking next to me, our hands linked, hasn't noticed them. Neither has Rei, who's leading us to the bar. Max, who's on my other side, noticed me looking at something and followed my gaze to the girls still trying to get Rei's attention. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow asking me silently why I was looking at them. I glanced at Rei and back to the girls and he understood.

I see the girls start to shout through the crowd. Oh, it looks like they're fans as they want Tyson, Max and, OH MY GOD! There's a Kenny fan! No, wait there's three of them!

I don't understand why they're being really loud. You can't actually hear what they are saying over the music but you can hear that they are shouting. I don't understand girls, they are weird, and that's why I'm gay.

They make they're way over to…me? Oh, they were shouting at me. They try to push me out the way but I push their leader back. She looks at me and says

"What ya tryna say?"

Is she really that thick? Duh. What do you think I'm trying to say, imbecile.

They look me up and down. I don't make a sound; I just blow some of my now straight bangs out of my eyes.

"There's a lesson that I want you to learn," I lean forward and whisper to her huskily, making my heavily made up eyes half lidded. I'm wearing black eyeliner; black mascara and black eye shadow, making me look positively gothic. "If you're going to play with fire then you're going to get burned." I smirk at her with my shiny ruby red lips.

The others had made me wash off my usual blue shark fins before subjecting me to an hour of torture at the hands of Hilary as she done my make up. It was worth it though.

------

After we got our drinks we went and sat a table before the girls come back again. They start on me again.

"Don't try and test me because you'll get a reaction." I warn. I finish my drink, now I'm ready for them.

"I don't know who you think you are," I tell the leader, who happens to be one of my fan girls. Why do I get all the stupid fans? "But making people scared won't get you very far." And I should know.

I stand up and push past them to get to the dance floor. As I move off the sofa I'm sitting on the slit in my high-necked, Chinese style dress slips even farther up my thigh. The dress actually comes down to my ankles but there is a silt up one side that goes up to mid thigh. On the dress is an embroidered red vine that goes round the high neck, cuts diagonally across my chest, twists to slide over my ass and wound around the skirt. My shoes are flat and black but have little black dragons sewn on them.

I wander off towards the dance floor, my now down and straight two tone grey hair brushing the tops of my arms.

"Hey, Kai! Where you going?" Tyson yelled at me.

I turn and smile wickedly at my boyfriend. "To dance." I tell him plainly in my normal voice.

Oh dear. The leader of the little fan group just fainted. Oh well.

Tyson joins me and we proceed to have the most fun we can have with our clothes on.

I may love him but I swear to god, next time I will not lose.

Next time he will wear the dress.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Notes:** Hehehehehehehe! Kai crossdressing! It makes me giggle. Now Please review. I'm a review whore, pleasure me. 


End file.
